A TMNT New Year
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: The turtles celebrate their first new year with April. Also they get drunk. A lot. (Based on the 2014 movie characters).


It was half past ten, which meant the start of the New Year was less than two hours away. The four turtle brothers sat around their little TV set watching the thousands and thousands of people gathered in Times Square, only a few blocks away from them, waiting to watch the 2014 ball drop and welcome the New Year. Raphael was already drunk, mumbling and slurring his words. Leonardo, of course, hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, trying to set a good example for his younger brothers. Mikey and Donnie had drank a bottle of champagne between them, and while they were pretty tipsy, they were nowhere near as bad as Raph, who had passed out on the sofa. As for Master Splinter, he had retreated to his bedroom to stay clear of the antics his sons were inevitably going to get up to. April lay across Mikey's lap, with her feet resting on Donatello's lap. The three were a giggling mess, and Leo just rolled his eyes at them with a smirk on his face.

April was becoming more and more flirtatious with every glass of champagne, and was making romantic banter not only at her boyfriend, but at Donnie, too. The alcohol had caused her to forgot about the confrontation she and Donnie had had those few weeks ago, and when she were to sober up, she would be extremely disappointed in herself. Donnie was massaging her feet as she told him and Mikey jokes that weren't even that funny, but caused them to break out in laughing fits.

"No, guys, guys, listen!" April tried to silence the turtles' hysterical laughter, "Why-…why can't Miss Piggy count to 70?" She slurred.

"B-Because she's a pig, and mammals can't talk?" Donnie snorted.

"B-but we're mammals, bro, a-and _w-we_ can talk!" Mikey pointed at his genius brother, opposing his statement.

"No, Mikey,…we're reptiles…"

"_GUYS!_" April yelled, "W-why can't Miss Piggy…count to 70?"

"Why?" Mikey and Donnie asked in unison.

"_Because_…she gets a frog in her throat…at 69!" April threw her head back and cackled wildly at her own joke. Donnie joined her, clapping his hands, but Mikey remained oblivious, just like to any filthy joke that was ever made.

"I-I don't get it." He admitted.

"_Mikey_…" April groaned.

"Mikey, the number 69…" Donnie began to explain, his vision beginning to blur as he took a last swig of the champagne bottle, "It looks dirty, right?"

"…N-no?"

Donnie grunted loudly as he reached for a piece of paper and pen. He began to sketch a diagram of the number 69, and then presented it to his younger brother. April giggled immaturely. It took Mikey a while to realize what the number looked like, but it was well worth the wait. He nearly jumped out of his seat and pointed at the picture, "OH! OH! THAT _IS_ DIRTY!"

"_RIGHT_?" Donnie laughed with him, "And Miss Piggy can't count to 70 because-" He was unable to finish his sentence. Donnie slapped a hand over his mouth, gagged, and then regurgitated over the side of the sofa.

"Donnie!" April crawled over and tended to him as Mikey went into the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza.

"_Idiot_…" Leo muttered.

"I-…I love you, April…" Donnie whispered, his head spinning, "I always have…" He began to whimper, realizing he could never have her. The amount of emotions he was feeling was unbearable, and the alcohol only made it worse.

April cradled his head in her arms, "Shhhhhhhh…." He felt extremely hot. "Mikey," April called, "bring a cold washcloth." She removed his enormous glasses, revealing his beautiful hazel eyes, and when Mikey returned with the washcloth, she folded it and placed it on his forehead.

"I love you…" Donnie whispered again, and actually puckered his lips. April giggled, still incredibly drunk, and without thinking, gave him a quick peck on the lips. Donnie sighed, dreamily. He'd actually kissed April. It was exactly how he'd imagined.

"WOA, WOA…" Mikey stumbled over to his older brother, "THAT'S MAH GIRL, DOG. YOU WANNA GO? OUTSIDE? OR-…OR IN HERE? I CAN TAKE YOU, FOOL."

As if April's kiss had given him a burst of energy, Donnie jumped up from the sofa, "LET'S GO, CHUMP!" He and Mikey retrieved their weapons and prepared to battle for April's love. As a kind of mother figure for the turtles, she wanted to stop them in case someone got hurt, but she was still intoxicated, and that part of her wanted to see them make fools of themselves.

Donnie took his stance with his bo staff, and Mikey with his nun chucks, but before any action took place, Donnie began to wobble, and he fell to the floor. The room filled with laughter, and Mikey rose his hands in victory, "I WIN! I WIN THE FAIR MAIDEN!" Donnie struggled to pull himself back on his feet, and when he did, he demanded a rematch. He wasn't going to let April go that easily.

April stood from the couch with a cheeky smile on her face, stepping in between the two brothers, "Y'know…As much as I love watching you two fight… I've got a better idea…" She took hold of their hands and led them out of the room.

* * *

April had Donnie and Mikey on the floor of the dojo, her intoxication completely controlling her. They were kissing and touching and all three of them knew where it was going. Donnie was completely befuddled. Was this _actually_ happening? Or was it just another dream? It couldn't have been a dream though; Mikey wouldn't be there if it was.

It was definitely a fantasy of April's to have a three way, but with mutant turtles, one being her boyfriend? No way. Not in a million years would she had ever expected that to happen. But it was. Donnie had his hands on April's ass, grabbing the most he could before his 'dream' ended, while Mikey was behind kissing and nibbling her neck, his hands on her breasts. This was just as much fun as April had imagined when she had thought up the idea, she only wished she could invite the other two brothers. Raph was still knocked out on the sofa, and Leo would _never _partake in something as inappropriate as an orgy, especially with his own brothers. Splinter expected much better of him.

April had straddled Donnie, Mikey behind her, and just as she was about to take her top off, Leo yelled from the other room, "Hey, guys, the ball's about to drop!"

Mikey giggled immaturely, "Balls..."

April rolled her eyes and groaned deeply, sounding a bit like Raph. She may have been irritated at that moment, but the minute she sobered up she'd be so embarrassed of herself, and glad she didn't take it any further. She rolled off of Donnie, and the three returned to the living room.

"Where've you been?" Leo asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, we were uh...just showin' April around the rest of the crib." Mikey said.

"Uh huh..." Leo squinted his eyes, not sure whether or not to believe his intoxicated little brother, "Come on, it's almost midnight." After beating Raph awake with a pillow, the four turtles and April sat around the TV and watched as the end of the year came to an end.

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"**

The 2014 ball dropped, and 2015 had officially begun. The crowd on the TV roared in applause, and Mikey popped open a second champagne bottle, the cork flying forward and striking Raph in the back of the head.

"HEY, WATCH IT, NUMNUTS." He angrily pounced on his laughing little brother.

April watched in wonder as the citizens of New York City shared New Year's kisses. "Hey." A figure stood next to her and she looked up. It was Leo. "Happy New Year." He held his arms out for a hug, and April melted into them, a smile stretching across her face.

"Happy New Year, angel cakes." Mikey stumbled over after Raph had beaten him like a drum.

April giggled, "Happy New Year, Mikey." She and Mikey shared a tender kiss as Donnie poured the five of them glasses of champagne. They then clunk their glasses, and drank to 2015 being the best year yet as fireworks lit up the nighttime sky.


End file.
